The Empty Vessel
by BlatheringOnAgain
Summary: A adventurous story about a boy who gets his family token away from him by the Devil,Satan,Lucifer,The Fallen One.


_**The Empty Vessel**_

 **I** woke up and got my school stuff.I ran down the stairs to catch my bus.I missed it,I chased after I heard the honk but it was to late I went I hit the ground it hurt for second but then it was red lights appeared."Hahaha"a deep voice laughed."So what you want to live again"

"What do you mean,Who are you"

"I'm Satan,Lucifer,The Fallen whatever you want to call did you think I was god."Responded Satan"But technically Satan is the only correct name."I was mostly confused shouldn't I have gone to heaven if I died.I was a christian I was as good as anyone else could be I even got baptized."Your probably confused,Oh why Am I not in heaven I was so good,well sorry bud it isn't real but you got me"He started cackling"So do you want to live again"I didn't I took a deal with Satan I couldn't go to heaven but if he's telling the truth then does it matter."Come on bud I don't have all day souls to burn people to punish,so what's your answer"

"But then I won't go to heaven"

"Yeah yeah,still don't believe me fine I'll talk to the big man myself"His voice wasn't as deep now.

"Sure?"He started to cackle.I was getting dizzy and tired the world was spinning all I could hear was him laughing.I woke again in my was a note on my said _Everything has a price my friend Love,Satan_.I didn't even think about the cost.I realized something it was to was no one in the took my family but I had to get them but he was Satan I can't beat Satan no one can."I believe in you"A heavenly voice said I looked behind was a floating stuffed animal of a jelly fish"I'm an angel from heaven"so Satan was wrong.

"Am I still going to heaven"

"Yes weary soul you will,you've also been given a can see,feel,and talk to spirits"The voice continued"There is one outside willing to lead you to everywhere you need to go"

"What what is your name"

"I don't have a name I'm simply your hope"It said as it turned into a backpack I opened was food,clothes,money,and a sword labeled THE CELESTIAL opened the door to outside there was 4 year old boy sitting on my steps I tapped his shoulder"Are you my guide"he then climbed onto the book bag like it was a saddle then pointed I started walking.

We got to a chasm then the boy left"Hay!"he walked back and gave me a folded up paper when I looked up he was paper had a labeled map with amazing detail,yet it was made with crayon" like are first step is the forgotten cave."It was also labeled _**The Fallen One**_.At the bottom of the chasm was a cave I guessed it was the forgotten I walked inside purple fires lit up around a shadowy creature with great big bat wings and four horns teeth as sharp as 's lips were non-existent there was no mouth it looked like it had fur all over it's body I grabbed the sword shivering I ran up to it ready to strike,but when I got to it,it didn't move.

This was going to be easy I struck it with my glowing red eyes appeared it unfolded to reveal a gigantic deformed humanoid shape it spoke"You are mortal yet believe win yet feel loss angry me family gone soul sold fate sealed"I was getting angry.I sliced down the middle it splitted into two equally horrifying creatures they screeched so loud I felt the blood trickle down my shot both in a cross pattern with red lasers made of darkness itself.I slashed at one it dodged then charged this time I caught it in the other enraged as the one I had hit fell to the floor soaking the ground in shot again this time though it was speeding drops of red it hit my arm.I fell to the floor in left a black mark my skin boiled.I got back up through the pain I hit the other one in the eye,Like it's twin it hit me like a cannon as the body faded into a small little chest.

Opening it a black thing shot into my in pain from the stinging of my arm and eye now I passed I awoke my eye was no longer hurting and my left arm was completely eye it stung I could see shadows with eyes and evil I was sleeping there was a note _That's awesome I have to say you literally just killed my son wow well if that isn't a message for war then I don't know what is oh boy your in for a treat yes you are Your on,Satan_.


End file.
